


Fallen Angel

by Forthediehards



Category: Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2, Kingdom Hearts, Original Work
Genre: Demyx and Shuyin find badly injured Tidus, Demyx is a fallen Angel, M/M, Myde is a sniper that kills hunters, Myde is only briefly mentioned here, PLEASE NOTE:, Shuyin is an angel, They ARE brothers, This one is quite sad :(, This was written before my friend and I decided to make Shuyin and Tidus brothers, Tidus is a fallen angel, WARNING: Descriptions of wounds, but this particular work doesn't depict that and I didn't want to compeltely redo it, warning: blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forthediehards/pseuds/Forthediehards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They find Tidus exactly one week and four days after Demyx took Shuyin into his home. It’s a blood curdling scream that captures both of their attention and sends them running to the source of the sound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a Fallen Angels verse I created with my friend.  
> She roleplays Tidus and Shuyin on Tumblr: http://caladbxlg.tumblr.com -- http://xleitmotif.tumblr.com  
> I roleplay Myde/Demyx on Tumblr: http://endlxssmelody.tumblr.com

They find Tidus exactly one week and four days after Demyx took Shuyin into his home. It’s a blood curdling scream that captures both of their attention and sends them running to the source of the sound.

They see the blood before they see anything else, splashed across the grass and dirt carelessly. Demyx’ heart picks up an uncomfortable pace as he sprints forward, leaving Shuyin a few feet behind him as panic shoots through his veins.

The screaming never ceases, coupled with heavy breathing and little whimpers that tear their way into Demyx’ heart like quick slashes of a knife. He doesn’t see the body until he turns the corner where the blood trail leads and the breath freezes in his chest.

His heart stops.

Tears fill his eyes and he can’t move.

He can’t.

It isn’t until he feels Shuyin brush against him that the feeling returns to his body and he’s running faster than hes ever run to the mangled body sprawled out on the ground. Tears sting his eyes as he puts a shaky hand forward to gently cradle the angel’s face.

For the second time in his life, Demyx doesn’t know what to do.

“Shuyin!” He calls out desperately, trying not to stare at the gaping wounds on the angel below him. There had been wings in those spots only moments ago, and now all that remains in their wake are torn veins, damaged muscle tissue, and exposed bones that were snapped clean in half when the wings were cut off. The veins are spurting blood out at an alarming rate, and deep down Demyx knows exactly what needs to be done to save this angel’s life. He knows the veins need to be cauterized. The wounds need to be covered. Stop the bleeding.

The angel needs pain medication. Lessen the strain on his heart and lungs, reduce the sheer agony he’s clearly feeling if the screams are anything to judge by.

But he’s in too much shock. He can’t move. Shuyin – he needs Shuyin to…

“S-Shuyin!”

“I’ve got him. Carefully grab his legs, okay? We have to get him home.”

And god, Shuyin sounds ten times more calm than Demyx does, despite the terror thats shining in his eyes. Demyx sucks in a sharp breath and it stings in his chest, but it helps him collect his thoughts and pull himself together.

He turns his attention to the screaming man below him, and leans forward to give his forehead a gentle kiss.

“We’ll take care of you. You’re going to be okay. Just breathe, breathe…We’ve got you.”

And that’s all the comfort he has time to give the fallen angel, as he’s already wasted enough, and he runs into position as Shuyin had ordered only moments ago, gently grabbing the man’s legs and hoisting him up when Shuyin does.

Demyx makes a promise to himself right there, that he will not let this angel die, no matter what it takes.

He’s not going to die.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for more fun.


End file.
